Indestructible Feeling
by Eileen.B
Summary: Mira Lily por circunstancias voldermaniaticas, se va de Hogwarts por su propia protección. Años después Lily se encuentra con James, lo que desencadenará una serie de sucesos… mejor lee y deja review. DETALLES EN MI PERFIL.
1. Prólogo

Indestructible Feeling

_Prólogo_

― Lily me voy. ― Dijo una rubia con la boca llena de pan tostado con mantequilla tomando un baso de jugo de un solo trago. Le dio un fugaz beso a la pelirroja que la miraba como quien ve un animal extraño en el Zoológico. ― Llego tarde a mi cita con el señor Greenwood. ― Logró decir en un esfuerzo sobre humano, claro está ya que se ponía la chaqueta, comía la otra mitad del pan, buscaba las llaves, celular, maletín y recogía un par de documentos que se cayeron al abrir su cartera en busca de las llaves del auto a y claro, hablaba a la vez, así a lo mujer maravilla fusionado con flash de la liga de la justicia.

"Les presento a mejor amiga número 1, Lauren Bowen. Siempre atrasada en todo, desde que la conozco ah sido así, pero se ah vuelto un poquitín más responsable, al menos va a la cita con el señor Greenwood antes se hubiera quedado durmiendo o viendo la TV, quizás esta madurando y ya era hora. Aunque de todos modos se extraña a la Lauren irresponsable y a la que todo le daba igual, quizás yo contribuí a cierta parte de su responsabilidad."

― Zorra, te falta lavar los dientes no pensaras hablarle al señor viejo-verde con los dientes ¿sucios? ― Habló una chica pelinegra con el pelo alborotado y facha de "pase una loca noche" que apareció por una de las puertas del pasillo atrás de la cocina.

"Mi mejor amiga número 2 Christina Preston, aun no entiendo como es que logra pagar la universidad, quizás tiene un negocio clandestino de venta de drogas o armas o ¡Hasta llegué a pensar en prostitución! Me inclino más por el de las drogas…"

― ¡No hay tiempo! ― Respondió Lauren ahogando el "tiempo" con el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta.

― ¿Consideras aun la propuesta de lavado de cerebro? ― Preguntó Christina desde la cocina estilo americana, sirviendo algo de café y reprimiendo un bostezo.

― Ja já. Hasta aquí escucho los grillos ¿Te fumaste humor con Stive anoche? ― Dijo Lily sacando la vista del periódico que en su portada destacaba la muerte de dos adolescentes en circunstancias anormales, y dirigiéndola a un bulto en un sillón.

― Y tu ¿Sarcasmo? ― Agregó Christina tras un sorbo de de café y acercarse al bulto. ― Hey Stive, ― Dijo remeciendo el bulto. ― Steve…

― ¿Hum? ― Habló el bulto.

― Vamos despierta. Te tienes que ir cariño. Recuerda que tienes la entrevista en el diario. ― El chico se levanto de golpe.

"El es Stive, el amigo-penurias-felices momentos-y trances drogadictos, de Christina, un buen chico si no fuera por las drogas, últimamente se ah quedado a dormir en el sillón de nosotras, lo echaron de su departamento por no pagar la renta y no tiene a donde más ir. Le tengo un poco de lástima, hasta con Lauren hemos estado pensando en pagarles a él y Christina un tratamiento para dejar las drogas, pero ellos se rehúsan".

Tras un rato el chico salió del baño vestido y peinado muy pulcramente aunque eso no borraba las ojeras de 3 metros que tenía y su aire de drogadicto.

― ¿Creen que ahora lo consiga? ― Preguntó Stive con una amplia sonrisa.

― Claro que si Stive¡Serás el mejor repartidor de diarios que jamás haya existido en el planeta tierra! ― Le animó Christina.

― Gracias Chriiiis hermosa. ― Y le dio un abrazo al estilo oso-polar.

― ¡Mucha suerte Steve! ― Steve también dio el abrazo oso a Lily, y salió por la puerta. ― Necesita conseguir ese empleo. – Dijo Lily con voz apesadumbrada.

― ¡Lo conseguirá Lily cariño! ― Dejó la tasa de café a un lado y le apretó los pómulos de la cara a la pelirroja.

― No Chris ¡Por favor! ― Y salió corriendo dirigiéndose al baño. ― ¿Sabes? Necesitas madurar. ― Habló desde el baño.

― ¿Y convertirme en la bestia estresada que es ahora Lauren? ― Hubo silencio en el baño y la pelinegra agregó ― No gracias, paso de eso.

― Lauren no es una bestia estresada.

― ¡Claro que lo es! Esta igual que tu, ya no disfrutamos como lo hacíamos antes, a claro como puedes saberlo, si desde que tu llegaste se convirtió en la vieja estresada. ― El rumbo de esa conversación no era nada bueno…

A Lily le dolieron esas palabras y quedó callada. Christina del otro lado se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y agregó.

― Lily, cariño, yo no quise decir eso… lo lamento en verdad. ― Hablaba muy sinceramente.

― Cállate ¿Quieres? Déjame sola. ― La voz quebradiza de Lily hizo ver a la pelinegra que la chica estaba llorando.

― Lily en verdad por favor perdóname.

― ¡Déjame sola! ― Christina no necesitó oírlo una vez más y se dirigió a su pieza, con cara de funeral.

………**..………..………..………..………..**

Horas más tarde de la discusión Lily decidió salir a dar un paseo a ver si despejaba la mente un poco… La pelirroja vestía unos pitillos, unos zapatos negros en punta y poco taco, y una blusa larga plateada, se veía bastante casual sin dejar el toque elegante que le daban sus finas facciones. Se puso su abrigo, pues ya era tarde y hacia frío. Tomó su cartera, echó el celular que minutos antes había utilizado para llamar a quien sería su compañía esa noche, un amigo que había conocido ase unos meses de shopping con las chicas.

Se despidió de Stive que veía la TV con un aire de ultra tumba, no había conseguido el trabajo y eso lo tenía un poco mal.

La pelirroja salió al frío invernal de la calle, tomó un taxi, había quedado de juntarse con Alan en el bar al que irían. El taxi la dejo en la entrada de este.

La chica fue a la barra donde no había señales de vida de Alan, segundos después su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar, la chica lo abrió y una voz agitada se logro escuchar.

― _Lily preciosa discúlpame pero no puedo ir, mi madre… _―el chico tenia la voz entrecortada. ―_ a mi mama le acaba de dar un paro y ahora voy rumbo a urgencias._

― ¡Oh por dios¿Quieres que vaya?

― _No Lily yo me encargo, en verdad muchas gracias y disfruta por mí. _―_ A_ngustia, era el sentimiento perfecto que se lograba deducir por la voz del interlocutor de la pelirroja.

― Esta bien, Alan besos a tu madre y ten fe, se recuperará, tu madre es fuerte.

― _Eso espero Lily, adiós y gracias por todo._

― ¡No eh echo nada!

― _Eso es lo que tú crees, adiós_

― Adiós Alan.

La pelirroja suspiró, pasaría la noche sola y además preocupada por la madre de Alan.

Salió del bar, no iba a pasar la noche ahí con un monto de hombres calientes preguntándole si estaba sola. Ahora que Alan no iba a estar ahí con ella, prefería estar sola.

Afuera seguía haciendo el frió invernal de siempre, era noviembre y la ultima semana del mes, un día sábado, donde puedes disfrutar por la noche sin necesidad de preocuparse si te quedas dormida a la mañana siguiente, porque será domingo.

La chica iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que un hombre de la edad de ella iba en la dirección opuesta a la de ella, en la misma calle que ella y en las mismas circunstancias que ella, cavilando. Resultado: chocaron.

― Más cuidado. ― Dijo Lily mientras se sacudía el polvo inexistente en una calle londinense pavimentada. ¬¬

― Fíjate tú por donde caminas. ― Dijo el chico, bastante guapo y de pelo alborotado, acomodándose su bufanda.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia. No podía ser… esos ojos color avellana, ese cabello revuelto, esa mirada curiosa…

― ¿Potter? ― Habló al mismo tiempo que el decía "¿Lily?"

_

* * *

__Hola, bien… Supongo que leíste el fic, por algo estas leyendo el estúpido pero necesario comentario de autora xd, muchas gracias por leerlo y si no fuera mucha la molestia te pediría que dejaras review please, no cuesta nada, con un simple lo leí me basta y me sobra n.n , besitos a aquellas personas a las que les mande el fic y gracias por darme su opinión en verdad muy valiosa n.n. _

_También quiero decir a las personas que leyeron mi fic del campamento, lo dejaré de lado un poco ósea las ideas no fluyen y el argumento flaquea, así que prefiero dejarlo en pausa unos momentos._

_Llevo escrito dos capítulos de este fic, y la trama más menos armada así que tiene futuro ;D._

_¡Adiós! No olviden el review xd_

- Leleen alias Eileen.B


	2. Permanent Feeling

Indestructible Feeling  
_Capítulo__ 1, "Permanent Feeling"  
_

― _¿Potter? _―_ Habló al mismo tiempo que él decía "¿Lily?"_

― No puede ser. ― Dijo la pelirroja mientras recibía un enorme abrazo de parte del chico, que la apretó asta casi quedar sin oxigeno, Lily se dejo abrazar aunque el que la abrazaba fuera Potter, es más necesitaba ese abrazo simplemente necesitaba ese abrazo… No se separaron hasta que el chico y la chica lograron procesar que a quien abrazaban era a Lily y James respectivamente.

― Estás radiante Lily, ― Dijo en un tono melancólico y quebradizo producto de la emoción que le provocó verla. ― Pero me-me dijeron que estabas muerta.

― Que idiota eres al creer eso. ― La pelirroja se hacia la dura pero en el fondo lo único que quería era llorar de alegría.

― Y como… ¿Cómo te pudiste ir y dejar todo? ― El chico ignoró el cometario de Lily. ― Tus amigas, tu vida ¡Por dios! Te fuiste y nadie supo más de ti… Ósea dijeron que habías tenido un accidente y ¿Pero porque? Ósea Dumbledore dijo eso y… ¡Estas aquí! ― Dijo James en un enredo de preguntas, pensamientos y cosas que se le venían a la cabeza... Además no era momento de ordenar pensamientos.

Lily estaba conciente de que Albus había dicho que ella había muerto, de hecho Albus era el único ser en la tierra, además de los muggles que la conocían, que sabía que en verdad Lily Evans estaba viva.

¿Pero como iba contarle todo eso a James Potter?, debía… Tenía que hacerlo.

― ¿Quieres caminar y así te explico?

― Claro. ― Dijo el chico algo contrariado, se podría decir que era la primera vez que Lily era cortés con él, aunque no era por eso que estaba contrariado.

― Hum… Como comenzar… ― No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decirle a Potter todo, bueno por algo tenía que comenzar, así que le dijo: ― ¿Recuerdas la lista con los nombres de los estudiantes que Voldemort atacaría? ― James dibujo en su rostro una expresión de "como no olvidarlo". ― Bien… yo figuraba en ella. ― Por culpa de esa maldita lista James paso día y noche sin dormir al tratar de cuidar a Lily. –Albus empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto, y prácticamente todos los estudiantes que estaban en la lista regresaron a sus casas, todos menos yo que tenía y tengo a mis padres muertos, bueno tenía a mi hermana y Albus hizo notar eso, pero yo no quería ir con ella, mucho menos después de enterarme que se casó con Vernon Dursley, un asqueroso tipo. La cosa es que Albus fingió mi muerte, "atropellada por un auto que se dio a la fuga" les hizo creer eso a todo el mundo… Voldemort al parecer desistió de mí, no creo que se haya tragado el cuento de que yo había muerto, pero por lo menos no tenia a quien sobornar para que le contara de mi paradero ya que todos me creían muerta.

James escuchó asombrado el relato.

― Y todo este tiempo… ¿Estabas ahí¿Nos hiciste creer que estabas muerta? No sabes lo mucho que sufrí, que sufrimos. ― Se corrigió.

― Lo se, bueno Albus me contó, en verdad yo no quise que creyeran eso. Tenía que contarles pero Albus no me dejaba…

Después de esas palabras hubo silencio, no un silencio incómodo, un silencio de reflexión.

Caminaban cerca de una plaza pequeña con juegos para niños. Vieron un columpio y a ambos se les vino un recuerdo en mente, sonrieron melancólicamente.

― ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto? ― Dijo James aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

― Claro que lo recuerdo. ― El entusiasmo en su voz levanto alertas en James, la pelirroja se dio cuenta y agregó ― Por tu culpa me castigaron dos meses haciendo ordenar esos malditos expedientes.

― No fue mi culpa que me enviaras a la enfermería. ― Refutó el chico en tono juguetón.

― Tampoco fue mi culpa que la maldita cuerda del estúpido columpio estuviera rota. ― Decía Lily acaloradamente haciendo divertir aun más al chico.

― ¡No estaba rota!

― ¡Si lo estaba! ― Parecían dos niños pequeños discutiendo sobre quien tiene la paleta más grande.

― Como quieras. ― Desistió James. Lily no había cambiado.

― Tampoco es mi culpa que estuvieras tan gordo.

― ¿Gordo yo? ― El chico de gafas abrió enormemente los ojos.

― No, la chica anoréxica que ahora nos observa. ― Apuntó a un extremo de la plaza. Pero James no cayó y no miró a donde apuntaba la chica.

― Veo que no has abandonado el sarcasmo.

― Y tú la estupidez.

Se miraban a los ojos, desafiantemente.

― Propongo una tregua. ― Dijo James en tono cansado, sin perder el contacto visual, ofreciéndole la mano. Pero Lily no la estrechó y sin rodeos se dirigió al columpio, se sentó y empezó a balancearse suavemente.

James no podía dejar de sonreír y la miró cariñosamente, en verdad la extrañaba y mucho, Lily fue, es y será el amor de su vida, aunque el amor no fuera correspondido o eso creía él.

Pasaron unos minutos así, Lilý balanceándose apenas moviendo el pequeño columpio con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que punto, y James observándola.

― No vengas hacia aquí. ― Gritó la pelirroja al ver que el chico caminaba hacia ella.

― ¡No grites que despertarás a todo el mundo!

― Jaja como si bares, pubs, discotecas y demás, se alterarían por "escuchar" unos gritos ¬¬.

― ¿Y que mierda hacen unos jueguitos aquí? ― Agregó James al instante.

― Que se yo, pregúntale al ministro de obras publicas. ― Respondió Lily muy locuazmente.

― ¿A quien? ― Volvió a preguntar el chico extrañado.

― Hay Potter, no pensé que fueras tan ignorante, mira tu que nos saber que es un ministro de obras publ… ― James le puso delicadamente su dedo en la boca haciéndola callar inmediatamente.

La chica se puso nerviosa ante el roce.

― Sht ― La pelirroja sacó bruscamente el dedo del chico eh hizo una mueca de asco. ― ¡Hay que melodramática eres¿Sabes? Deberías ser actriz, y ya eres buena, mira que nadie se resiste a James Potter.

― Ya extrañaba tu ego.

― No vine de allá… ― Señaló el lugar donde minutos antes había estado observándola ―…hasta aquí, para hablarte del ministro de no se que y de mi ego.

― ¿A no? Si eso es lo que estas haciendo ¬¬.

― ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan… ― Buscando palabra… ―…antipática conmigo?

― Yo no soy antipática. ― Dijo Lily haciendo que James pusiera cara de "ah, no me digas". ― Bueno… con tigo soy antipática. ― Reconoció.

― ¿Y porque solo con migo?

― ¿No era que venias a preguntarme algo "importante" lo que te hizo venir de allá… ― señaló el famoso lugar. ―…hasta aquí? ― Preguntó para esquivar la pregunta, lo que ah James le pareció otra antipatía más.

― ¡A claro! Es que me desvías el tema. ― Lily lo miró de forma impaciente. James aspiró aire y lo soltó, dándole más vueltas a la pregunta. ― ¿Te puedo columpiar?

Lily lo miro, procesando la pregunta y se largó a reír, era una risa sincera lo que descartaba sarcasmo y alivio un poco a James.

― ¿Y para eso viniste de allá… ― (¬¬) ―…asta aquí?

― Sipi. ― Asintió James como un niñito pequeño diciéndola a mamá que se portaría bien.

― ¿Estas loco sabes? ― Le dijo Lily dedicándole la primera sonrisa sincera que jamás le había dedicado a James en toda la vida.

"Estoy loco por ti" iba a decir James pero se ahorró el comentario y con eso una visita a san mungo.

― Está bien. Has que este columpio se mueva. ― James la miró sorprendiéndose, no pensó que la pelirroja dijera que sí.

― Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. ― James sacudió la cabeza y se puso atrás de Lily, mientras esta se acomodaba en el pequeño asientito de madera. ― ¡Pero antes! Cuidado con votarme.

― Te lo mereces. ― Refutó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó en tono retador.

― Por haberme votado esa vez, aunque no te preocupes si te caes será por lo gorda que estás. Pero no te preocupes, que no te votaré.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

― Que no te preocupes, que no te votaré. ― Respondió James en tono paciente, haciéndose el desentendido.

― ¡No! Lo que dijiste antes.

― ¿Y que dije antes?

― ¡Que estaba gorda! ― Respondió Lily indignada y levantándose del columpio.

"Genial James, arruinaste un momento normal con Lily" pensó el chico.

― Lo siento Lily, pero no es mi culpa ser tan sincero. ― Ahora si que la cagó.

La pelirroja se fue por el caminito de tierra que se formaba en la plaza, después de avanzar 5 metros se giró y dijo.

― ¿Sabes Potter? Siempre lo jodes todo. ― No era la primera vez que Lily le decía eso, lo que hizo a James pensar que ella en verdad estaba dolida y enojada. La chica siguió caminando pero James la alcanzó y la tomo del brazo lo más suavemente que pudo.

― Lily, no lo dije enserio. ― Era completamente franco en sus palabras. ― Sabes que lo dije de broma, mi intención no era herirte.

― Pero lo hiciste Potter. ― Dijo en tono firme y frió. ― Y suéltame. ― Agregó bruscamente y soltó su brazo de la mano del chico.

James la vio alejarse… no podía más así que lo soltó.

― Lily yo te amo, ― La chica se detuvo y escuchó las palabras de James, dándole la espalda. ― Siempre lo eh hecho y me apena que te haya herido, no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero no lo hice con esa intención. Tampoco me perdonaría dejarte escapar una vez más Lily, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando supe que habías muerto, no pude soportarlo pero siempre pensé que podías estar viva y lo estas… Lily no te vayas.

* * *

­­­­­Día del trabajador y aquí me tienen trabajando, subiendo el cap TT, xd disculpen lo creativo del nombre del cap : tengo una imaginación… que se mueren xd. Muchas pero muchísimas gracias por los review el fuckin Fanfiction andaba como las pelotas y no me llagaban nunca los mail de actualizaciones ni de reviews… pero será enserio me hacen re feliz. Los review de este cap los contestaré :D ósea debería haber contestado los otros... pero ya ven no lo hice xd. Demás esta decir que ahora también dejen review.  
Besitooos&Adeeóps ;k)

- Leleen


End file.
